The forces of Evil
by Birkautori95
Summary: The Warg landed on Gimli but his axe pierced through its body. The next Warg stood its paws on the lifeless body, glaring at Gimli.  "Oooo, its like dejavu" he squirmed...


**Lord of the Rings the forces of Evil**

**Chapter 1**

Gimli, son of Gloin, sat slouched in Lonely Mountain on a throne carved out of stone. At the bottom of the throne was engraved 'Balin' in mithril. Balin was Gimli's closest relative who was slain by the creation of Morgoth.

The Balrog.

The dark wizard, Morgoth, saw the Mines of Moria as the perfect habitat to unleash his deadly creation. The dwarfs were greedy for mithril: the strongest and yet the lightest metal in all of Middle Earth.

Sauron's minions, the Goblins, were ordered to overrun the Mines of Moria and to slay all that lingered there. The Dwarfs dug too deep before the goblins approached the Mines of Moria and awoke the dreaded beast, the Balrog.

The dwarfs that spent too long searching for Mithril were defeated. The Mines of Moria was taken over by the Goblins, who were disturbed by the Fellowship many years later.

Gimli had then discovered that his cousin Balin was dead. The Balrog had taken his last victim, Gandalf, which caused the Balrog to end it's own life as well as the Wizard, Gandalf the Grey.

Gimli was still grieving for his beloved cousin Balin and longed to regain the Mines of Moria. He shared the Lonely Mountain with his father, Gloin. That day, Gloin saw Gimli grieving over Balin and approached Gimli to comfort him.

Gloin placed his hand on his son's shoulder and said, "There is something you should know lad"

"What should I know?" his son croaked as he lifted his head.

Gloin sighed before continuing, "Balin…. Caused the destruction in the Mines of Moria"

"WHAT!" Gimli roared as he stood up, "Take that back!"

"I'm sorry lad, it's true"

"No, your wrong!" Gimli cried as he threw his fathers hand from his shoulder. But his father kept talking,"He was too greedy. We all were. I WAS!"

No matter what Gloin said, his son wouldn't believe him. Gimli carried on defending his cousin, "Balin can't have caused such havoc over some Mithril, he's wiser than that."

"He accepted an offer no Dwarf would refuse."

"What offer would that be?"

"Invincibility - to live forever!"

"Were would he gain so much power?"

"MORGOTH!"

"Well it obviously didn't work then because the Balrog killed him!"

Silence invaded the cave as Gloin's face grew paler by the minute. A look of guilt filled his face as Gimli glanced into his eyes.

His father stormed out of the room.

"Father, FATHER!" Gimli yelled at the top of his voice filled with aggression and grief.

Later that day Gimli searched the caves for Gloin but instead received a message that was painted on the wall.

'**ENORHT RUOY REDNU KOOL'**

In front of him, Gloin led lifelessly on the floor. His face was pale and black blood pored rapidly out of his mouth, and his chest. The blood filled his mouth trickling down his left cheek.

Gimli fell to the floor crying helplessly next to him. His tears dripped onto his bloody, ripped open chest were the crimson liquid spewed out of his heart, running off his body onto the dusty, solid floor. He glanced up at the wall were the symbols were written in pure red blood.

His hand clenched his fathers.

Gimli noticed a mirror grasped in his father's hand. He gently removed the mirror out of his hand and glanced curiously at it.

He stood up slowly still not taking his eyes off the mirror, "Why a mirror? Why not an axe? Or a sword?"

He gazed into the mirror only seeing him with tears smeared all over his cheeks. He turned around not baring to look at his father dead body.

He dropped the mirror giving up, _why did he grasp a mirror before he was brutally murdered by someone? Or something._

Without thinking, he glanced at the mirror again and was shocked at what he saw. The symbols on the wall were a reverse message saying.

'LOOK UNDER YOUR THRONE'

Gimli rushed out of the room and to his throne.

He reached his throne and without thinking he ran straight into it with his hands out in front of him forcing it out of the way. The throne hit the ground causing the floor to rumble. Dust fell from the ceiling as the sound of the heavy stone echoed through the caves. Where his dull, solid chair used to stand was a secret hatch full of dust. Gimli blew the dust off and ran his hand across the surface wiping the remaining dirt. He pulled the metal ring upwards opening the trap door and inside laid an old piece of paper. It said:

'**A story will unravel beneath the bones of Balin'**

Gimli became eager to know the story that lay below the bones of Balin. He knew the Mines of Moria were not to be faced alone and needed a group of warriors with courage and aggression. He would need a person wise, accurate and a good leader. He only knew one person who was all those things and who was a friend.

Legolas.

He knew Legolas lived in Mirkwood forest, but he knew it was a dangerous road to reach him and that he would have to face wargs, spiders, and orcs alone but was prepared to take the risk.

He packed his supplies which were a number of throwing axes, Salted pork, a huge heavy axe, and a short bladed axe. He also took lembas bread (were one bite can fill a fully grown man!)

Gimli left the Lonely Mountain at a fast pace. He walked along the rocky mountainside seeking Legolas. In the horizon a once beautiful forest stands that now has been swallowed by the darkness of evil. He made his way to the bottom of the mountain were a pack of Orcs had made camp waiting and wanting food. Rain poured down onto the rocks, which created a slippery surface for Gimli to walk upon. Wanting to reach the bottom before dark, Gimli began to increase the pace he was walking at. He turned a tight corner making him lose balance. He cursed whilst hitting the coal black, solid ground. Gimli yelled in pain on the floor holding his helmet after his head collided with the rock.

Gimli fell unconscious.

He lifted his head up as a wolf noise lingered.

He could only see a blur of white which coated the sky. Until a figure in a shade of a dirty, mucky brown. The figure called, "Its lunch time boys". The voice sounded like water had clogged up in his throat.

He then realised what the figure was. It was an Orc.

Gimli rapidly got to his feet were his eye sight had grown better and could see his surroundings.

He ran for his axe. The Orc became worried as the look on Gimli's face grew with aggression. A scream filled the air:Gimli smashed the Orc in its gut making blood rapidly spill out of its stomach. He wiped the black blood off his blade as he walked towards the next victims but as he approached the Orcs scattered.

A smirk shined across his face believing he had scared them off. He approached the camp of the six Orcs kicking the ashes from the burnt twigs off the Mirkwood trees.

Gimli lifted his head as a noise was heard. He glanced in front of him. His eyes widened. Two wargs munching off remains of an Orc stood staring at Gimli. His heart raced.

He slowly grasped a throwing axe from his back pocket - he knew this would be a challenge taking on two of the beasts. He took a breath.

His hand flew back rapidly before lunging forward and letting go of the small metal blade. The blade pierced through the air flying in between one of the warg's eyes. It fell to the floor sending the remaining Warg into a deadly rage.

When Gimli realised this Warg was racing towards him, his jaw dropped.

Gimli turned and ran for the rocks - the Warg raced on.

Gimli could hear the panting coming from the Wargs wide jaw were saliva dangled from each side getting caught in its rough, scraggily fur. It got closer and closer.

Gimli could feel the Warg at his heels, knowing if he was going to act, the time was now.

He clenched his axe and suddenly turned, throwing his axe upwards towards its jaw. He fell back onto the rocky surface as the axe pierced through its chops. Bones cracked as the chin collapsed.

Blood poured from its mouth, dripping on the ground forming a pitch black puddle. The Warg growled as it led in pain on the surface of the mountain.

Gimli approached it and mercilessly tried to force his axe out of its jaw but more bones snapped and cracked as it refused to leave the mouth of the Warg.

Gimli couldn't afford to leave his axe, so he grasped the axe and gathered all his strength. He pulled.

Its jawbone snapped fully leaving it hanging in its skin were it dropped touching its own chest. The Warg attempted to get to its feet but Gimli give it no time to act and swung his axe into its ribs. The axe smashed through its rib cage pummelling is heart, killing the beast instantly.

Gimli glanced at the Warg he had defeated, "Don't start what you can't finish!" Gimli exclaimed.

He gradually turned around laughing and grabbed his belongings…

A stench filled the air. Gimli had smelt that scent before, but it was stronger than ever. He hoped and prayed that it wasn't what he thought it was. He slowly turned his head. His eyes that were cringed now widened, and his smile fell into an open mouth. His face went pale: a herd of Wargs glared at him through the dark woods were only their heads were visible.

The leader stepped forward as Gimli gradually made his way backwards. The Alfa male picked up its speed. Gimli looked up at the mountain as a small rock hit the ground next to him. And then an idea came to him…

He suddenly went into a sprint up the mountain. The Warg caught up rapidly and found Gimli stood still in front of the wall surrounding the path up to the cave. They had both stopped, looking each other in the eyes. The Warg looked down at the two dead Wargs which had been slain by Gimli.

"Ooooo, you can join them if you want" Gimli stated to the Warg with a slight grin on his face. The Warg ran straight for Gimli. Gimli dropped his giant axe hitting the floor leaving him with no weapon. The Warg was at a full sprint heading straight for Gimli. The Warg was feet away from Gimli.

Gimli rapidly grabbed a throwing axe off his back and threw it straight at the Warg. The axe flew into the Wargs eye. Gimli dived out of the way as the Warg ran on. The Warg smashed its head into the rock behind Gimli making the stone wall collapse.

It crashed against boulders forcing them to follow. The solid stone rapidly fell towards the pack of Wargs at the bottom. Gimli watched the rocks fall towards the fierce beasts. They had nearly reached the bottom. Gimli's face lightened up hoping for the rocks to crush his enemies. His eyes switched from the rocks to the Wargs. The Wargs started to move up the mountain. The stone blocks hit the floor sending dust to fly into the air.

Gimli closed his eyes tightly, opening them straight after thinking it was a dream. He thought there was no hope for him. "C'mon then, show me what you've got!" Gimli roared.

He ran towards the herd of beasts.

He hit the Wargs one by one. Blood spilled everywhere. He hit the next Warg full of rage. Its blood splashed onto the Warg behind. It tasted the blood, licking around its mouth. The Warg leaped through the air heading for Gimli. He pointed his axe up. The Warg landed on Gimli but his axe pierced through its body. The next Warg stood its paws on the lifeless body, glaring at Gimli.

"Oooo, its like dejavu" Gimli squirmed feeling the weight of the Wargs piling on him. Gimli still had hold of his axe still embellished through the Wargs chest. He pushed the axe up fiercely penetrating through the Wargs skin. It collapsed on top of the other. Gimli yelled out as the next Warg began crawling up the two dead beasts.

The Warg gazed at Gimli, threatening him with its yellow, dirty teeth. Gimli closed his eyes waiting for death. He waited and waited and then slowly opened his eyes, wondering why he wasn't in the stomach of the Warg.

The Warg was dead.

Gimli wriggled his arms from under the three Wargs. He clenched the top Wargs head were he found a small dagger pierced into its neck. Gimli Wondered.

He gradually lifted the three Wargs off his body as high as he could and quickly rolled out from underneath them. He got to his feet expecting the rest of the heard to be looking upon him. But he was wrong. The Wargs had cleared down to the bottom of the lonely mountain.

He looked down and saw some unexpected visitors. Three small but mighty warriors stood fighting the heard of Wargs. Gimli thundered down to help them.

He reached the bottom and sliced the Warg closest to him and continued to fight his way through the Wargs to meet the three powerful men killing the beasts of the Forest. Gimli still hadn't made through to them, but the Wargs fell quickly and the beasts started to flee back into the woods.

Gimli walked towards the small men. He then realised who they were, "Now, what would three hairy footed hobbits be doing in such a dangerous place, eh, Peregrin Took?" Gimli announced. A smile grew on his little face, "Gimli!" Pippin yelled jumping on him, along with Samwise Gamgee and Meriadoc Brandybuck.

"Go on then, why are you here you young rascals?" Gimli asked.

" Well, the Shire didn't feel right after Frodo left so we came out here, and look who we saved?" Pippin replied.

"I was doing fine, I had it all under control" Gimli stuttered.

The young hobbit commented, "That's not what I saw" with a slight grin on his face.

"Well, I will see you soon master hobbits"

"Wait, we're coming too"

"No laddy, the Mirkwood forest is to dangerous for yourselves"

"Well you seem to need a bit of help back there, eh"

"I TOLD YOU I! Oh never mind"

"Well lets eat first I'm starving".

The group climbed back up part of the mountain and created a fire. The smell of cooked salted pork filled the air. The food was packed into the mouths of the four brave warriors. The skies began to grow dark were then the warriors drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
